world_of_galinorfandomcom-20200214-history
Briyan Celesticus
Briyan Celesticus (1869-1921) was the son of Ronaldus Celesticus and king of Celestica (1898-1921) in The Late History . He is known for the Law of Celesticus. Many people described him as a very different person from his father. He had more of his mother. His father was obsessed with colonization but his son just wanted a piece of land to grow on. He was responsible for the growth one of the most important city in the economy, Celestic City. He also created the Saturn faction . Though this faction wasn't very famous because of it's very strong rules and the Saturn faction was kept small, and it still is. Briyan or Brian The name of Briyan was never really perfectly known but officialy it was written as Briyan. Though in many of his books Briyan wrote his name is Brian. Probaly because his name was pronounced in french as BRIE-YAHN. And Brian was simply Brian. He didn't care how they called him. But if you called him Brian, you did had a better impression him. Books and Briyan The passion of Briyan was books. He had thousands of them! He wrote over 100 books by himself and probaly readed the all of the British history books. This is probaly something he earned from his father. Who invested a lot in the distribution of books. Briyan and his relationship with the Sandiërs Ronaldus, father of Briyan, never liked the Sandiërs . Though Briyan never liked what his dad did to him. When Ronaldus passed away, Briyan immidieatly started a pact with the Sandiërs. ''"The Sandiërs can keep their part of their land and it will not be destroyed like my father did years ago. I cannot give thou back Celestic, that is impossible since it is too important to the British economy now. But as Sandiër you are free to walk on my land... On your land." ''Most Sandiërs left Celestica and most of them merged again with the Latins. Though some say there is still a Sandiër civilization far across the Kermetic Ocean. Some Sandiërs didn't move and still wanted to be part of Celestica. They renamed their land, Sandy Town . His private life Briyan never had a wife, because he didn't want one. Some say he was gay, some say he just didn't like woman. He never had children either. Though he needed someone to follow him up if he died. So he planned marrying with a women in 1921 9 weeks after he passed away. But since he died before the wedding. There was nobody to follow him up. It took 3 years (until 1924) before they made clear who was going to follow him up. The 3rd son of Ronaldus Celesticus, Antoine Celesticus followed him up. Antione never really wanted to be a leader of something. So in 1925 he made a proposal to the British about the royal court being the leader of the nation. In 1926 the royal court was not the leader of the nation anymore. Now politics started playing a big role. Which lead to the democratic revolution in 1940. Murder In 1921 Briyan went to a meeting about the change of the Law of Celesticus in the kingdom of Belgica. The meeting turned out as a big failure, many nations didn't want a change. Ofcourse not! They would lose the land that they were trying to colonize by by-passing the law. The Latin kingdom already prepared a little suprise for sir Briyan Celesticus. When he left the meeting a Latin citizen shot him with a pistol in his head. Briyan immidieatly died. The nations were quite shocked but actually, they didn't care. How older Briyan was getting, how more he started frustrating the other nations. The citizen who killed him was sentenced to death 2 weeks later for the murder on a king.